With the growing number of students in schools and universities, classrooms are becoming more and more crowded, and space is becoming an issue. In some instances, additional classrooms can be built or existing classrooms can be expanded in an effort to reduce crowding and improve the educational experience. However, the expense involved with such construction is often prohibitive. In instances in which expansion is not an option, some institutions have resorted to using smaller desks such that more students can fit into the classrooms.